sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wróg w potrzebie
Wróg w potrzebie – pięćdziesiąty-szósty odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokonali Metarexy na Planecie Secco, za co mieszkańcy planety postanowili im podziękować, urządzając wielki festiwal na ich cześć. Bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni na paradę statków, na których zamontowane były trampoliny. Mieszkańcy planety zapraszali bohaterów do wspólnej zabawy. Cosmo, Cream i Knuckles przybyli na festiwal, aby pokazać znaleziony Szmaragd Chaosu. Cosmo i Cream dały się zaprosić do zabawy, ale Knuckles odmówił. Wszystko obserwował Doktor Eggman, który zaczął już planować jak ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. Decoe i Bocoe, razem z Bokkunem, negatywnie skomentowali kolejną próbę doktora. Eggman chciał więc usłyszeć ich pomysły. Decoe i Bocoe zaczęli udawać, że bolą ich głowy i nie mogą myśleć. Słysząc to Eggman postanowił ich naprawić i wyciągnął swój młotek. Roboty zaczęły uciekać przed doktorem dookoła statku. Bokkun nie chciał brać w tym udziału i uciekł na dolny pokład. Tam złapała go Rouge, która miała do niego prośbę. Bokkun nie chciał jej spełnić i zamierzał donieść o tym Eggmanowi, ale nietoperzyca miała jego naszyjnik z sercem. Bokkun trzymał tam swój największy życiowy sekret. Zawstydzony postanowił spełnić wolę Rouge. Robot wrócił na górny pokład i przekazał Eggmanowi plan. Bokkun został pochwalony przez doktora, a Decoe i Bocoe przestali być ścigani. Kiedy Knuckles szedł przez pustynię, zauważył rozbijający się Egg Mobile. Eggman wyszedł z pojazdu, zadowolony na widok Knucklesa. Powiedział kolczatce, że rozbił się na tej planecie i aby się z niej wydostać potrzebuje Szmaragdu Chaosu. Doktor przyznał kolczatce że w przeszłości robił okropne rzeczy, ale teraz postanowił się zmienić. Rozczulony Knuckles wrócił do swoich przyjaciół i powiedział, że Eggman potrzebuje szmaragdu. Przyjaciele Sonica wyczuli jednak podstęp i powiedzieli kolczatce, że Eggman znowu go oszukuje. Knuckles wyrwał więc Cosmo szmaragd i postanowił wrócić do Eggmana. Sonic stanął mu na drodze. Bohaterowie postanowili ze sobą walczyć o Szmaragd Chaosu. Cosmo była zdenerwowana ich walką, a jeszcze bardziej zadziwił ją spokój pozostałych, którzy nie przejmowali się tym wcale. Bohaterowie byli bowiem przyzwyczajeni do tego typu sporów i postanowili poczekać aż walka się skończy. Cosmo nie zamierzała jednak dłużej patrzeć i pobiegła aby zatrzymać Sonica i Knucklesa, którzy walczyli coraz agresywniej. Doktor Eggman z ukrycia obserwował potyczkę i postanowił wykorzystać sytuację i ukraść Szmaragd Chaosu. Na drodze stanął mu jednak Bokkun, który przyniósł mu banana. Eggman kazał mu się uciszyć, a następnie odlecieć i nie wracać. Rouge obserwowała Bokkuna i była zadowolona z tej akcji. Eggman był już blisko szmaragdu, ale drogę zagrodziła mu Amy. Eggman zdołał uciec przed uderzeniem jej młotka, ale został wtedy otoczony przez pozostałych bohaterów. Sonic i Knuckles również zauważyli Eggmana i przestali walczyć. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół doktora, który tłumaczył że przyszedł tu by zjeść banana. Amy jednak nie widziała w pobliżu żadnych bananowców i przejrzała podstęp. Knuckles nie był jednak do końca pewien, ale Amy zamierzała już uderzyć Eggmana swoim młotkiem. Kolczatka w ostatniej chwili podniósł doktora i położył na pobliskiej skale. Amy próbowała przekonać Knucklesa, że Eggman znowu go oszukał. Przypomniała mu poprzednie kłamstwa doktora. Knuckles wciąż stał po stornie Eggmana, mimo że kolejni przyjaciele podzielali zdanie Amy. Knuckles kłócił się z Amy i Soniciem, a Cosmo widząc to coraz bardziej wątpiła w to czy przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża są prawdziwymi bohaterami. Cosmo chciała ich pogodzić, ale została odepchnięta. Nagle powstało silne trzęsienie ziemi i z piasku wynurzył się gigantyczny E-3000 Egg Mars, który pochwycił Cosmo w swoją dłoń. Decoe i Bocoe, poinformowani przez Bokkuna, pilotowali robota, którym przybyli na ratunek. Eggman omyłkowo powiedział wtedy że udało mu się oszukać Knucklesa, ale nie pozostałych. Kolczatka wściekł się i zrozumiał, że znowu dał się zwieść. Eggman natomiast nie przejmował się tym, bo zasiadł już za sterami swojego robota i domagał się oddania Szmaragdu Chaosu. Szantażował bohaterów, pokazując im porwaną Cosmo. Gdy E-3000 Egg Mars odwracał uwagę wszystkich, Rouge wyszła z ukrycia i postanowiła ukraść szmaragd. Przeszkodził jej jednak Metarex Jumpee, który wyskoczył spod ziemi i połknął Szmaragd Chaosu. Rouge wycofała się. Widząc Metarexa, Eggman wyrzucił Cosmo, którą złapał Knuckles. Następnie E-3000 Egg Mars ruszył do ataku na Metarexa, ale ten był odporny na jego wiertło. Egg Mars został powalony, a Metarex Jumpee ogłosił że tylko Metarexy są w stanie wykorzystać prawdziwą moc Szmaragdów Chaosu. Nie wiedział jednak czym była prawdziwa moc, o której mówił. Egg Mars powstał wtedy i wyciągnął swój miecz, a Eggman powiedział Metarexowi że Szmaragdy Chaosu są mocą która zbuduje Imperium Eggmana. Z tymi słowami Egg Mars zaatakował Metarexa. Jumpee przeskoczył nad atakiem Eggmana i związał rękę E-3000 swoim językiem. Następnie naelektryzował język, po którym energia przeszła na Egg Marsa i rozsadziła go. Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe zostali wyeliminowani z walki. Po klęsce złoczyńców, Knuckles wyciągnął Łopatowe Szpony i również próbował pokonać Metarexa. Sonic zaatakował wroga Spin Attackiem, ale jego siła nie była wystarczająca. Metarex zamierzał odzyskać Planeto Jajo i dlatego nie zamierzał marnować czasu na walkę. Chris i Tails mieli jednak plan. Metarex Jumpee próbował zmiażdżyć Sonica i Knucklesa swoim brzuchem z kolcami, ale bohaterowie w porę przed nim uciekli. Wtedy Chris odwrócił uwagę Metarexa, pokazując mu "Planeto Jajo". Chris uciekał przed Metarexem na pokładzie statku, który uczestniczył wcześniej w festiwalu. Knuckles pobiegł za Metarexem aby go zatrzymać, natomiast Sonic pobiegł w kierunku Niebieskiego Tajfunu, który wynurzył się z piasku. Tymczasem Chris wyskoczył z bocianiego gniazda na statku i odbił się od trampoliny. Następnie rzucił Metarexowi "Planeto Jajo". Sonic wbiegł do lufy Działa Naddźwiękowego. Kiedy działo było ładowane, Knuckles złapał "Planeto Jajo", ale Metarex pochwycił go swoim językiem. W końcu Sonic został wystrzelony z Działa Naddźwiękowego z taką siłą, że Metarex Jumpee został zniszczony. Planeto Jajo które złapał Knuckles okazało się być w rzeczywistości dmuchaną piłką. Wieczorem Knuckles zdenerwował się tym, że nawet jego przyjaciele zdołali go zmylić. Sonic pocieszył go, mówiąc że dzięki temu nawet Metarex dał się oszukać. W końcu odezwała się Cosmo, która powiedziała że lepiej jest być oszukanym niż oszukiwać, ponieważ ofiara kłamstwa nie krzywdzi nikogo. Knuckles przyznał jej rację, na co Sonic odpowiedział że on sam nigdy nie dałby sobą zmanipulować. Tymczasem załoga Crimson Egg wracała z planety Secco z pustymi rękoma. Decoe i Bocoe chcieli kiedyś wygrać, a Eggman przypomniał im że był blisko zwycięstwa. Roboty powiedziały mu wtedy, że ich porażka to wina Bokkuna. Eggman chciał wiedzieć gdzie jest jego posłaniec. Bokkun przebywał w tym czasie w tajnej kajucie Rouge. Nietoperzyca wciąż posiadała jego sekretny wisiorek i zamierzała jeszcze z niego wykorzystać. Bokkun był zmuszony spełniać wszystkie jej życzenia, z czego był bardzo niezadowolony. Karty Sonic X karta 108.png|Metarex Jumpee Sonic X karta 109.png|E-3000 Egg Mars Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Doktor Eggman * Rouge the Bat * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * E-33 Buball * E-3000 Egg Mars * Metarex Jumpee Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X